What Doesn't Belong
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: What doesn't belong in our world, should stay the hell away from our world. Yes, that even applies for the amazingly sexy three main male characters of Supernatural. They screwed up my life the day the came. And the life of my best friend. But, of course, because they're our favourite characters, that doesn't matter, right? Wrong. SamxOC, CastielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while. I guess I never really thought of it as I did two seconds ago, but let's put it this way; "I want to write a Fanfiction that I don't have to think about. That I can write without my laptop and just use my iPod. That I can just spew out of my innards- yeah, let's stop there." **

**So, ladies and gents, this is my Fanfiction. I haven't even decided what it's of yet. Hah. **

**It'll come to me in a moment.**

**What Doesn't Belong {Supernatural}**

**Chapter 1**

*******

**~M~**

Everything began with the muffled crash and moan of pain that woke me up at 2am on a Saturday morning and made me peek outside my window and scream and cry.

It all happened to the letter. Aside the crying. I did scream though!

It's a good thing my family are deep sleepers, right? I mean, really, really deep.

My dreams are never ever vivid, but I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that it was the Pepsi that I drank an hour before sleep that was making me have the craziest dreams ever. I never have good vivid dreams. Life sucks.

Two hunters and an angel should suffice for the crazy part, though. An angel in a muddy trench coat with a backwards tie, that is. And two hunters with eyes that, if used in the correct ways, would make any demon swoon. Even the devil himself, I'm telling you. There is no difference between those two hunters and the dogs in my backyard.

But, descriptions aside.

Angels and hunters and demons and the devil don't exist. Regardless of just how much I would like to believe in angels, they don't exist.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down on my pillow, rolling over in an attempt to get back to sleep in my dream. Inception.

Until they started knocking.

Now, any person with half a brain knows full well how much of a piss-you-off factor tapping on something is. Whether it be a desk at school, a car window or a freakin' lampshade, it is the most efficient way to invoke annoyance.

But that also applies to you in return.

So, when I rolled over and saw Dean Winchester tapping on my window while his brother clumsily tried to climb the fence behind him, and a little angel with an antenna on his head trying to focus in on his inbuilt "Angel Radio", I raised my eyebrows and rolled back over, shaking my head mentally at the idiocy of my mind.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that comical at all, and when I looked back to check if they were, indeed there, and they weren't, I was just slightly disappointed. Hey, a fangirl can dream, right?

Turns out that the tapping on my window had just been the rain. Rain is awesome, and all, until you mistake it for some characters of your favourite fandom tapping on your window, ready to take you to their universe to help them fight demons and stop the Apocalypse.

As I said; a fangirl can dream.

I rolled over for the millionth time and was soon enveloped in a different dream, one filled with dying cats and flying dinosaurs and pits of fire that I would push my best friend into if I was given the chance.

Great dream, not matter how absolutely hazy it was and how, when I woke up four hours later, I had completely forgotten about it.

Life.

I clicked the magical button on my iPod and the letters that flashed up read, "6:45". I groaned quietly, my voice not actually willing to let me speak just yet, and I rose out of bed and trekked out into the lounge.

No one else was up, something that didn't surprise me as I wandered over to the TV and flicked it on. Naturally, Dad had been the last one up the night before and the news was the first thing to pop up.

_"Another American school shooting occurred last night when-"_

This time I groaned much louder and changed the channel, not wanting to hear about the number of kids who had died this time. Or teachers. Last time it was a teacher who stepped in and got shot to death before the kid turned the gun on himself. I hated hearing about that.

The channel changed to the weather since I must have clicked the up button, and I changed the settings with our magical remote, bringing up the forecast for where I lived, a few hours from Melbourne in Australia.

_"Heavy rain set to continue throughout the day, before clearing up after a short hour of thunderstorms-"_

NO. Not thunderstorms. They suck. The noise scares the living daylights out of me! It's like having a deathly terrifying clown suddenly jump out of your cupboard and put his hand over your mouth, acting all happy and telling you to relax while he- yeah.

I changed the channel to '108', seeing as the Simpsons was set to start right after the last few minutes of an episode of some random show.

I tuned out and shut my eyes for a moment, snuggling in to the couch for warmth, as the air was quite cold. I forgot to put the heater on.

I opened my eyes as I started getting up to turn the heater on, as came face to face with two big, blue eyes staring straight at me.

I let out a scream that would have put even the girls of horror movies to shame, jumping back but slamming into the couch with nowhere to escape.

I breathed heavily as I took in two more forms behind the blue eyed man, one incredibly tall and the other the same height as-

I cut myself off in my head.

Castiel: The one who is a warrior of God.  
Dean Winchester: The one who hopes your apple pie is freakin' worth it.  
Sam Winchester: The one who never got the last cookie.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS DOING STANDING IN MY LOUNGE ROOM?!

I released the breath I had unknowingly started holding and put a hand on my chest to ensure that I was, in fact, actually breathing.

I braced myself and bit down on my lip, wincing in pain when it actually hurt and I felt blood dribble down my chin.

I couldn't have bitten _that_ hard.

Obviously I had though.

Now, in the time that it took me to do all of this, about 2 milliseconds must have passed, because there was no awkward silence that would ensue after I had given them a giant grin and felt the world fade and go dark.

Fainting is interesting.

***

When I woke again, I was lying on my couch and there was no one else around. The TV was on and the Simpsons theme was playing much too loud. I grabbed the remote and turned it down, noticing that it had been on full volume. Probably because the last thing I'd been watching was Supernatural and it has to be full volume to be able to hear it. Stupid DVD Player.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a breath of air, getting up the TV menu.

"1:00pm".

WHAT THE HELL?

I got up and walked into the kitchen, pouring a bowl of Cornflakes. Yum.

I listened for the usual sounds of a Saturday morning, regardless of the fact that it was already afternoon, but there were none.

No sounds of my brother on the computer, the mouse clicking and his talking to his friends. No sounds of Mum making coffee or crafting. No sounds of Dad with his birds or making something in the shed.

I picked up my bowl and scooped a few mouthfuls of the delicious sugary breakfast - I had, of course, put excess amounts of sugar on the Cornflakes. It's better that way.

I looked out the window and saw that both cars were here, Mum's and Dad's, but no one was around - or at least, they weren't making noise.

I walked around the house, calling out to anyone. "Josh! Mum! Dad?" I stopped and trailed off, actually starting to get worried and wonder if I was going to be shot because a robber was in my house, or something.

"Your family isn't here." I turned around and screamed, the bowl of cornflakes smashing all over the floor as I fell on my ass when I heard a sudden voice and a pair of blue eyes, just like the ones from before my nap, popped up.

I breathed in and out, waiting to awake from the thousandth dream I've had today.

"This isn't a dream."

I blinked and refrained from screaming what I wanted to scream. Somehow like, "What the hell?! Stop reading my mind, you freak!" And instead said nothing, getting up, a flawless face with a 5 o'clock shadow of stubble painted across it an inch from my face.

A quote suddenly came to mind, in the voice of Dean Winchester. It had something to with personal space, I think.

I honestly had no idea what to say, so I just took a step back and focused on my breathing. Until I saw two others behind the trench coat wearing angel.

None other than a few Winchester brothers.

Well. I bit my lip again and this time, while there was pain, there wasn't any blood. Seriously. As if I'd have the guts to bite myself to the point of bleeding. It was all just a part of the third dream I'd had today. I think it was third. Maybe second or fourth.

I shook my head and stepped backwards. "Yeah. This isn't real." I, naturally, had a slight hope that they would actually be there; characters from one of my favourite TV shows, but I just didn't think it possible. Dreams always screw you over like that.

"It's real." That was Dean, who stepped forward and looked me in the eyes. "It sure as hell is real." He looks slightly in awe himself, and it suddenly hit me.

If this was, indeed, real, that would mean that they are just as shocked as I am. This is the REAL world. No demons or supernatural creatures.

It was about then when I actually started feeling really scared. I felt my breath quicken and I pulled out a kitchen chair, sitting down in it and staring forward. What the hell is going on; the only thought running through my mind.

Sam stepped forward and gave me a smile, his eyes boring into mine with that kindness that he always used to calm other characters he met in the show.

But that's just what they are: characters.

"Could you..." Sam paused. "Tell us where we are? And _when_?"

"Australia." I answered. "2013." The words came out as barely a whisper, and I could hardly feel the air go past my lips.

There were looks exchanged between them all before Dean spoke up, directing his speech at Castiel. "So, what? The angels sent us forward in time again? And to a different place? Can you zap us back or something?"

Castiel hesitated. "This feels..." He paused and mused over his answer. "Different."

"Different how?!" Dean seemed incredibly pissed off by something.

There was no answer for a moment and Sam made an attempt to calm the tense atmosphere that laced the room. "So, what's your name? I'm Sam." He introduced, gesturing to Dean afterwards. "This is Dean, and Castiel." He gestured to the confused angel. Sadly, I already knew them all. And they AREN'T REAL.

"I'm Maddie." I told them, earning a smile from Sam as he nodded.

I wonder if both him and Dean thought of Madison... The werewolf from Season... 3?

Castiel addressed Dean's previous question. "I can't do anything." He said. "My abilities... They're gone. I have no connection to Heaven."

"Wait..." I paused after I got their attention. "What year were you guys in?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean answered. "2010."

I thought for a moment. Season 6, then? Somewhere around then. God. I had to call Cait.

Sam looked over at me. "You're taking this well... But you must be scared. And confused. We should explain." He directed the last part at Dean and Castiel, and Dean nodded.

I stopped them. "Wait. I have to call someone."

Dean stepped forward. "It would probably be best that you didn't." It wasn't posed as a question.

I frowned. "It's my friend. She's coming over anyways. She'll probably be here in a few minutes. I just want to warn her." I told them, trying to convince them that there wasn't any room for argument.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean's badass tone took hold. "And what will you tell her? That you have a few distant family members who suddenly dropped in?" He raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

I bit my lip slightly, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'll tell her." I nodded.

There was the familiar sound of Cait's car driving up the nature strip, and I got up, walking through the kitchen and into the lounge room, looking out the window. "She's here. You should probably sit down." I told them, gesturing the the furniture in the room. Two armchairs and the couch. "Sit anywhere. I'll be back."

I walked out to the front door, opening it and the wire door and greeting Cait with a hug. She must have felt how much I was shaking, because her blue eyes changed into a half-oval shape as her eyebrows pressed down on them in a frown.

"Hey." I breathed out a shaky hello, glad to be in the company of someone REAL.

"Hey. Madd? Are you okay?"

We shared a look when she said "okay". The Fault In Our Stars. I blame John Green.

I took a breath and sighed. "Yeah." I led her to the lounge, making her drop her bags at the door of my room before I stopped her at the doorway. "Now, I'm supposed to tell you that I have _distant family relatives _here." I said as I stepped aside and she walked in.

Her expression was blank for a moment before she slowly turned her head towards me. "Cosplayers? INSANELY good cosplayers? Right?"

I shook my head. "Apparently not."

We looked back at them and they looked suspicious. And confused.

Probably should've thought twice about that.

But seriously. The main characters from Supernatural suddenly appeared in my house, after several stupid dreams of them. Stupid days.

Well.

There was a long, awkward silence until I stepped in and sat down in the broken recliner. Castiel stole my chair. Dammit, Cass!

Cait was left with one seat. In between Sam and Dean on the couch. She, instead of sitting in the available spot, sat cross-legged on the floor by my stupid chair.

"Cosplayers?" Dean was the one to speak up. "Why do you think we're cosplayers?" There was a pause before a look of realization crossed his face. "Wait, don't tell me... You're fans of Supernatural?"

I shared a look with Cait and we laughed a little. "You could say that." I said.

I was honestly surprised that I could even get a word out. I was so shocked. How the hell had they ended up here?

I rose and walked over to the TV. "Well, I'll explain as best I can." I exhaled and Cait looked nervous to be in the presence of such amazing people.

Amazing CHARACTERS.

I picked up the set of DVDs I had on the TV cabinet, grabbing the first DVD for Season 5. I chose the most harmless - or at least, harmless in my opinion - episode I could think of. Episode 4: The End.

I turned the TV on - how it had gone off in first place I don't know - and flicked over to the AV channel.

I put the DVD into the DVD player and sighed as it came up with a loading screen.

"Don't be too shocked. But..." I trailed off as the opening menu came up, showing the usual picture of Sam and Dean.

There was more silence and the air was practically made of confusion at this point.

"You're in an alternate universe, or something to that effect. Where Cait and I live... You guys..." I stopped, looking back at the screen as starting the episode, flicking through a few scenes with Dean traveling back in time, and Zachariah and all that.

"In our universe, you guys are from a TV show." I told them, pausing it.

There was silence as they exchanged looks until Sam spoke up. "So, wait... You've seen everything that's happened to us?" He asked for clarification.

I nodded. "Most of it."

Cait looked over at me before looking back over at them.

"In our world, you guys aren't real."

*******

**A/N: Hooray for crappy chapters! Well, I'm annoyed because I erased all the formatting by accident and had to redo it, so bye!**

**Keep on smiling x**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Doesn't Belong {Supernatural}**

**Chapter 2**

_"In our world, you guys aren't real."_

***

**~M~**

There was an odd silence that filled the room before Dean spoke up. "That doesn't make sense."

Castiel looked forward with a stern expression. "Actually... It does. I've lost my connection with Heaven, and that could only mean one thing." He trailed off.

Dean frowned at Castiel. "You've lost your angel mojo? What do we do now, then? How do we get back to our time... And place?" I looked over at Dean's neck and felt incredibly sad when I saw that he still wasn't wearing his necklace. I always wished he'd get it back. He shouldn't have thrown it away. That hurt us all.

"I don't know." Castiel said. "But if I have no connection to Heaven... Then I am essentially human. And..." He didn't seem to want to say the next part.

Sam had caught on and said it for him, his face being pulled into the same frown that his brother was wearing so frequently. "There is no Heaven in this world."

That must have hurt Castiel the most, but it pierced my heart like shattered glass. I had faith in a higher power - in Heaven and Hell. I was far from religious, but I still believed.

That belief was _nothing_?

I stood up and turned off the DVD player and TV as everyone sat in silence. I think all of us were a little shocked by what we'd learned.

I stepped out into the kitchen and felt something crunch under my foot. Then came the pain.

"OW. MOTHER OF HOLY FREAKING BALLS, OW!" My exclamation made Cait start laughing as she came out.

"What did you do this ti-" She trailed off as she saw blood trailing down the floor, mixing with the milk and incredibly soggy Cornflakes that I had left shattered all over the floor. "What the hell?"

By now, the others had also come up to see what had happened, and I think they were a little surprised, too. This was way worse than slamming into a doorway or something.

I wanted to lift my foot, but I didn't want to see just how much glass was embedded in it. "Cait, can you grab me a plastic bag? In the top drawer over there."

With the plastic bag in my hand, I scooped up the Cornflakes and glass and Cait, one step ahead of me, had started wiping up the milk with a cloth.

"Hey, Cait?" I suppressed an evil grin. "I dare you to touch it."

By now the milk was mixed with, not only my blood, but also the mush that used to be Cornflakes.

Cait looked at me blankly. "No." She said before cleaning the rest of it and taking the cloth back over to the sink.

It was now or never.

Cait grabbed the first aid kit from the linen press and I attempted to move, but instead fell straight back onto my ass. "Ow."

I sighed awkwardly and bit my lip. "I can't move my foot."

It was then that Sam stepped forward. "I could help if you want. I can dress it for you."

I looked over at Cait. "That's one thing our school never taught us. How to actually dress a wound. Seriously." She rolled her eyes with me before I felt a pair of strong arms - CLICHE, my mind screamed, CLICHE! - lift me up and put me down in a kitchen chair. My foot ached with every slight movement and I scraped my tongue with my teeth to stop the cries that wished to escape.

Cait pulled out a chair and sat beside me. "Wait, doesn't your brother do this all the time?" She asked, referring to my older brother who lived in another state.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, he's had _sticks_ embedded in his feet before! He didn't evens realise when he had the metal bit of the old clothesline in his foot! How does he deal with it?" I was grateful for her trying to distract me, but honestly, nothing could detract from the tense atmosphere.

Everyone was still wondering how they got here.

It suddenly dawned on me and I felt bad for not thinking of it earlier. "Wait... Where's my family?" I asked no one in particular, until I turned on Castiel. "You said that they weren't here... But where are they?" I asked, feeling a pit of worry bubble up in my stomach - well, more worry than I'd already had.

I winced as Sam pulled out the pieces of glass in my foot, sudden instead of warning me and being slow. He gave me a sympathetic look and his eyes told me how sorry he was for my pain. Freakin' puppy dog.

Castiel looked almost nervous - but I guess that would actually be possible if he was essentially human, right? - but his face remained a blank mask as he breathed slowly. "The spell that would need to be performed in order to transfer someone to another dimension would require certain... Replacements, if you will."

No.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked, begging that he wouldn't say what I thought he was going to say. But he did.

"Your family has replaced us in our dimension."

I suddenly felt incredibly tired and worn out, and I laid my head back on the chair and closed my eyes. "Well..." I let out a shaky breath and smiled slightly, feeling tears gather behind my eyelids. "This sucks." I laughed shakily, but no one else did.

I felt a suddenly sharp pain on my foot and my eyes popped open as I clenched my teeth, seeing Sam light pouring antiseptic on the cuts before quickly wrapping them up.

"I'm here for you, you brave little soldier." That wasn't actually said, but it was the quote that I thought of when Sam smiled apologetically at me. "It's okay."

Cait and I shared that same look when he said "okay". Damn books.

I swung my foot across the chair slowly and placed it on the floor, attempting to stand up but sitting straight back down. "I can't stand." I said blankly. "I can't even stand up."

There was an odd silence before Sam stepped forward and helped me up, putting my arm around his shoulder and helping me as we shifted through into the lounge once more.

We all sat in silence. Cait sat on the side of the couch closest to me and I sat in my beautiful recliner. Cass was on the couch between Cait and Dean and Sam sat in the shitty broken recliner.

I buried my face in my hands. "What do we do now?

There was no answer for a whole before Dean answered with an obvious tone. "We find a way to get home."

There was no reply and we say in silence until my ringtone went off, creating the most awkward moment in history. What was it that made it awkward, you ask?

It was my ringtone.

_"Confetti, it's a parade! Confetti, it's a parade! Confetti, it's a parade!"_ Over and over and over again. I'm not even kidding. I have a tenon ute version as my ringtone.

Regardless of the fact that it was a gag reel feature, it was quite obviously Castiel's voice, and I grabbed my phone and sat it on my leg.

I turned and looked at Cait, who looked all choked up and look like she was trying so hard not to- oh, wait. She just burst into laughter. That triggered me to do so as well.

I finally answered but my voice was still scratchy and breathy from laughing so much. "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end before an odd voice came through the speaker. "Is this Ian?" It was a nasally voice and I had no will to listen to it any longer.

"Um, no... I think you have the wrong number." I said awkwardly.

The voice changed to incredibly panicked. "O-Oh. Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's fi-" I was cut off from saying goodbye when the other line hung up. I frowned and put my phone away.

"Who was it?" Cait asked.

"I dunno. Someone asking for an Ian." I shook my head. "All I know is that I never want to hear such a nasally voice again."

Cait laughed humorlessly before another silence ensued, until I broke it.

"Wait, I never actually introduced Caity!" I facepalmed and turned to face the others, ignoring the pain in my foot.

"Erm... Sam, Dean, Castiel," I took in a breath. "This is my best friend, Caitlyn." I released the breath that felt so good. I hadn't breathed deep for a while. Not the kind of cleansing breath that makes you feel less tense, at least.

There were a few greetings exchanged before I sighed. "So, what happens now?"

The question lay unanswered in the air for a while until Sam spoke up. "Well, I guess you should point us in the direction of a motel that we can stay in while we search for ways to get home?" He posed what sounded like a statement as a question, and I took a second not to get lost in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I can-" I went to get up but sat straight back down and suppressed tears as my foot ached. "_Cait_ can drive you. You remember where it is? On the corner near the train station?" I asked, and she nodded, getting up.

"Mum's keys are on the table. Just..." I sighed. "Be careful with the car."

Speaking of cars... Holy shit. Dean didn't have the Impala. He was going to hate that.

They all got up and I sat there. "Well, see you in a minute, Cait. And good luck getting home, guys. We won't tell anyone, I promise."

There were nods exchanged and I turned to Sam. "And Sam, thanks for the help."

He smiled at me. "No problem."

That was all that was said before they walked out the door, and I felt cold wash over me as I shivered. I just want to stay with them. They make me feel safe.

***

**~C~**

I drove down the bridge and along the road for the short drive, Sam riding shotgun with Dean and Cass in the back.

The car was deathly silent and I mentally started counting the silences in my head. This was probably the seventh one?

I pulled up beside the motel, finally, and handed over the money for them. "You'll need Australian currency in there. You should get your money changed as soon as you can." I advised awkwardly.

They nodded and said a few thank you's, though Cass was, of course, quiet. He was always quiet, and the fact that there actually was no Heaven was probably a lot for him to digest.

"Dean!" I called out to him before I pulled away and shoved a piece of paper in his hand, no matter how awkward it felt. "Call if you need help getting around of finding things." I told him. It was a good thing he still had his duffle and most of the stuff they needed.

"Will do." He nodded and gave me a slight grin - flirtatious bastard - before walking into the motel.

I slowly pulled away from the curb and headed down to McDonalds. Might as well buy dinner for us, since I take it neither me nor Maddie are going to feel like cooking.

Her family aren't there. How can she deal with that? How can any of them deal with the fact that they're in another dimension? And the guys, too. How? Usually you're supposed to ask who, what, when, where, why and THEN how, but in this case, how seems to be the only actual thing to ask. It's more significant than anything else.

I ordered our dinner and headed home, eating a few chips and reveling in the delicious - yet incredibly unhealthy - aroma. Ever since that video about the super size thing in America... I shuddered with the thought of our silly teacher who always tried to gross us out. High school.

Maddie and I had recently finished high school, and we were aspiring actresses. We planned to save up LOTS of money over the next few years and then move over to America to try and get acting jobs. No matter how small, we just wanted to kick off.

I pulled up to Maddie's house and went inside, seeing he still sitting in the chair, only she's turned all the lights within reach on.

I smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm scared too. It's like watching the horror movies we used to watch, only worse."

She nodded. "Much, much worse."

We divided out meals and dug in, turning the TV on and watching some Supernatural.

It was different, though. It was strange to want to cry over the brotherly relationships, it felt like betrayal to like some of the bad characters, and it was harder to laugh at the jokes.

Amazing how just a few hours can change your perspective so much.

I turned to Maddie and sat after we finished a disc.

"Did it really happen?" She asked, and I shrugged and let out a breath.

"I don't even know."

We sat for a while before finally going to bed. I helped Madd with her foot and she fell asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.

I lied awake for a while, staring at the ceiling and turning over a few times.

This would probably all be over when I woke from sleeping. I'd be back in my own bed, and I'd be heading to Maddie's later that day. It was all going to be a dream.

But somehow, I couldn't help but wish that it would be something real.

But, more than anything, past all the shock, excitement and hope, it was absolutely scary as hell.

But, then again, life was scary as hell in general.

***

**A/N: Lol. Strange chapter. I'd say it sucked, but I guess it was just impulsive and random. **

**Well. I hate writing parts that compliment myself XD**

**Anyways. **

**Goodbye!**

**Keep on smiling x**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Doesn't Belong {Supernatural} **

**Chapter 3**

**Last chapter: They went to a motel. Stuff happened. Blah.**

*******

**~C~**

I woke up and rolled over slowly, and it didn't take me long to realise that it wasn't my own bed that I was in.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Maddie rolled over facing the wall. "Madd, you awake?" I asked quietly, and she rolled over to face me.

"Yeah." She replied, her morning voice all strangled. "Did it all really happen?" She asked.

I sighed. "I was gonna ask you the same."

There was silence between us until she sat up and I followed.

"You hungry?" She asked, and I returned the question with a shrug.

"I guess so."

I got up and made to help her up, but she was already standing, facing me with wide eyes.

"Caity... My foot's fine." She looked bewildered. "There's no pain, not even a sting." She planted herself back down on the mattresses that we'd pushed against each other for sleep, pulling her pajama pants up slightly and unravelling the bandages that Sam had used to dress it.

There was nothing there. Not even a few scars.

She didn't say anything, but I could hear her breathing becoming quicker. "Caity, did you get Dean's number yesterday?"

I shook my head. "No, I just gave him mine."

We sat for a moment before she variously stepped forward, as though not believing that it was actually healed. Like it would start bleeding the second she moved.

My phone suddenly went off and I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Ian? Ian is that you?" It was a panicked voice that answered, and I frowned.

"No, I, uh, I think you've got the wrong number."

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry, I'm really, really sorry!"

He hung up immediately after apologizing, and I shut my phone and shifted my gaze to Maddie. "He asked for someone named Ian... And he had an incredibly nasally voice."

Maddie frowned. "The same guy, then? What are the chances that he would actually call both of us as a wrong number in the last two days? Our numbers aren't anywhere near similar."

I shrugged and my imagination - call it Writers Imagination - went wild with all the possibilities of the guy. He really had accidentally called both of our numbers. He was a demon. An angel? Lucifer? God? Crowley? Balthazar? Okay, now I was just going through characters I wanted to meet.

Maddie and I shifted out into the kitchen and made ourselves some toast and milo for breakfast, sitting in the lounge.

"What do we do now? I feel like life is incomplete." It sounded oddly deep coming from out of my mouth, especially using the term 'life', but it seemed the only correct way to ask the question, since there was no specific way to address the situation.

Maddie shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess we either go to the motel and find the guys, or we wait here for Dean to call."

We sat for a moment before, conveniently enough, my phone rang. Dayum.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Dean."

He has a sexy voice.

"What's up?" I asked warily, carting a glance over at Maddie and nodding to confirm her unspoken enquiry as to whether or not it was Dean.

Dean's voice came through. "We wanted to know where the nearest library is." He posed the question as a statement, and I turned to Maddie.

"Yeah, sure. Just a second."

Maddie spoke first. "What does he want?"

I scratched my arm absentmindedly. "To know where the library is."

Maddie pursed her lips. "You should pick them up and bring them here. They can use our computer for whatever research they want to do."

I nodded and held the phone against my ear again. "Maddie said you can use her computer for research, if you want. I'll pick you up."

There was some talking in the background that was too fuzzy to hear before he replied. "That would be helpful, thanks."

There was an awkward goodbye before we hung up and I smiled at Maddie as I got up. "I'll be back. Don't do anything crazy - well. More crazy than usual."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "You sound like my Mother." It was an awkward thing for her to say and I couldn't begin to imagine how she felt, though I wish I could.

I gave her a half smile before I walked out the front door.

**~M~**

After Cait left, I sat down on the couch for a bit before I realised something.

My sister needs to know where the rest of my family are.

My sister lives next door, and it wouldn't be long before she came calling, demanding - but not so much - to know where Mum was.

I got up and walked next door, coming to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

When there was no answer, I went back and got my key, letting myself in. "Ash? Ash, you home?" I walked through the house and started to get worried when there was no answer.

I went into her bedroom. Maybe she was sleeping and I didn't know? A really deep sleep? That seemed to run in the family.

Her bed was empty, but there was a movie playing. Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix.

Ash would never have left a movie playing.

I felt a sob lodge in my throat. The only explanation was that she was gone, too.

I sat on her bed and cried for a bit before heading back, making sure to stop the movie and lock the door after me.

I sat on the couch and waited for Cait to get back, but she was taking a while, so I went into the kitchen and cooked a heap of bacon and eggs and toast, figuring they'd probably be hungry.

I set out three plates full of toast, bacon and eggs just in time for them to walk in, smelling the deliciousness.

I smiled and gestured for them to dig in, and we sat together at the table, Castiel at the head, Sam and Dean on one side and Cait and I on the other.

Sam chewed on some eggs and flashed me a smile. "This is awesome. I haven't had a home made meal, let alone breakfast, for ages!"

I looked down at my plate and smiled. "Thanks. Glad to hear it - wait, not that you haven't had a - y'know what, never mind." I rolled my eyes at myself after just giving up.

There was silence for a while after until we finished eating, Cait bringing up the rear as I decided to tell them what had happened.

"Well, firstly, my foot is fine."

There were two frowns and a blank face as Sam spoke up. "Wait, what?"

I shrugged and raised my eyebrows. "Just that. My foot is fine. No scars or pain or anything. I just woke up this morning and it was back to normal."

Glances were exchanged before all eyes fell on Castiel, but even he had no explanation for it, so I continued.

"Also, my sister is gone, too." I tried as best as I could to keep my face blank as I relayed what I had found. "She must have been... Transferred... To your dimension, recently too, because a movie was playing halfway through." I sighed.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. But Castiel was the one to say it. "If she's gone, then who came in?"

No one had any answers, and no one wanted to guess, so, with the help of Cait, I cleaned up the plates and we were back to square one; sitting in the lounge room wondering what to do.

"So, do you wanna use my computer to do some research?" I asked, and after some agreement from Sam, I gave him my laptop and left him to it.

How on Earth he managed to even begin with nothing to go on, I will never understand.

Meanwhile, I decided to lighten the mood by bringing out some board games. No, not Twister. I'll save that for another time. Cait looked neutral towards it when I placed down Scrabble, Cluedo and UNO.

I felt sorry for them when it was revealed that Dean and Castiel didn't even knew how to play any of the games, and Cait and I helped them learn.

After a few games of each, Sam had finally given up on finding any information, as he had none. "I'll have to try again later."

He joined us for a few games, and not so surprisingly, he knew how to play them all, so the five of us did so for a few more rounds.

"UNO." I said lazily, tapping my hand on the floorboards once and not putting in much effort.

Cait went next and unleashed a Draw 2 card onto Dean, who passed it onto Castiel, who passed it on to Sam, who was left to draw all 6 cards. I placed down my winning card, a red eight, on top of a red six, and clapped slightly.

They continued their game, and it went around a few times before Dean came in second, Sam third, and it was down to Cait and Castiel.

How weird must Cait feel right now? She's sitting there, playing a game of UNO with her favourite character from a TV show. I'd been so caught up in my feelings that I hadn't even asked her how she was faring.

Castiel won the game when he trumped her with a Draw 4, and Cait was getting frustrated when she kept having to pick up cards.

Sam and Dean and I all watched with amused faces, and I could even see the slightest smile on Castiel's face. I guess the essentially human part was getting to him already, eh?

We packed away the board games and sat down. It was probably time to have a serious conversation.

But alas. The first thing that came out of Dean's mouth was, "Where can we get some food?"

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am also feeling quite hungry." Huh. Guess he really is changing.

I got up and grabbed the phone. Cait had begged me to do this while she was over, so if I did it with everyone here, that would work. Minus myself, the "non-pizza loving freak". Hey, my taste buds are weird.

I ordered four pizzas. If they didn't eat them all tonight, they could simply finish them tomorrow or whenever.

I flicked on the TV while we waited for them to arrive, and it flicked to a National Geographic segment on none other than "Vampire Bats". Cait and I, who were in the somewhat joke, both started laughing a little.

It had been at a Supernatural convention - we hadn't actually been able to go, of course. It was YouTube, peoples. But yeah, a little girl had asked Jared and Misha what their favourite animals were. Jared said a moose, Misha said a dog or something, and then they'd asked the little girl in return, and she said, "Vampire bats!"

Crazy world, huh? Our children are all freaky weird. But I guess, that's our generation, too.

I'm the kind of person who guesses a lot, I guess?

I changed the channel to a little classic "Tom and Jerry", and we let it play in silence until the pizzas came.

I turned to Cait. "Hey, Cait. You should go get the pizza." I said, throwing her the money, which didn't really work, considering it was a note.

She didn't look like she wanted to, but she got up anyways, and Sam, Dean and I all watched as Castiel followed her. What?

**~C~**

I gave the pizza delivery guy the money and took the pizza from him, and went to close the door until Cass cut in.

"Isn't the pizza man supposed kiss you now?"

I choked on air as I laughed and struggled to breath. Megstiel forever.

I shut the door and shook my head at Cass. "It doesn't work that way."

I swear, sometimes Cass is very childlike. But then, he can also be the very opposite.

"Then how _does_ it work?"

"Uh... I have no clue, really." I honestly had no idea how to answer him. "But hey, let's eat."

I took all the pizza into the lounge and we all dug in - minus Maddie, who got up to make herself something.

The pizza tasted really good.

***

**A/N: Well, I couldn't care less about the out of character-ness of the characters, but at this stage, it doesn't really matter to me. I try, but this story is simply for my own enjoyment and anyone else who wants to is welcome to enjoy it too.**

**Hope you guys like the cover I made :)**

**PLLEEAASSEE REVIEW 3**

**Keep on smiling x**


End file.
